Só Pro Meu Prazer
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Hinata tinha como missão seduzir o Kazekage de Suna. Mas uma noite nesse jogo e ela ja não sabia mais quem estava seduzindo quem... AU HinataXGaara
1. Capitulo 1

**Essa fic vai ser meio UA, já que nela Suna e Konoha não são aliadas, mas ela segue basicamente a mesma idéia do original (o que significa Gaara=cara estranho que todo mundo tem medo e Hinata =menina complexada). Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Jasmim.

A mulher com a máscara se curvou respeitosamente na direção de sua Hokage. Ao contrário das outras mascaras do ANBU a dela não tinha o formato de um animal, apenas o de um rosto humano e havia o desenho de uma flor nela. Um Jasmim, símbolo dela.

Essa era a marca das kunoichis do Esquadrão de Sedução do ANBU de Konoha. Elas tinham nomes de flores.

-A sua próxima missão se encontra em Suna. –a Hokage prosseguiu –Seu alvo é o próprio Kazekage, Subaku No Gaara. –ela jogou sobre a mesa a foto de um homem ruivo de penetrantes olhos verdes e o kanji para amor tatuado em sua testa –Suna e Konoha tem vivido em tensão há muito tempo, mas agora eu temo que tenhamos chego ao ponto de realmente ir a guerra. Nós suspeitamos que Suna tem planos para invadir Konoha em breve. Sua missão é seduzir o Kazekage e conseguir informações. Se você não puder obter as informações você deve apenas eliminar o alvo. Entendido?

-Hai.

-Os detalhes referentes a sua missão estão dentro dessa pasta. –ela falou jogando uma pasta sobre a mesa -Você deve sair o quanto antes.

-Hai. –foi a última resposta de Jasmim antes de ela recolher a pasta e sair dali.

Deslizando para dentro do seu quarto, Hyuga Hinata tirou sua máscara e soltou a trança que prendia seus longos cabelos que eram azuis de tão negros. Os olhos cor de lavanda se revelaram, lendo o conteúdo da pasta que ela tinha nas mãos.

Subaku no Gaara...

Isso ia ser perigoso. E interessante.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ola para todos!!!  
Aqui estamos para continuar o nosso pequeno conto...**

OBS: A dança que a Hinata vai fazer nesse capitulo eh dança do ventre mesmo. Sexy neh? ;)

Obrigada FranHyuuga e Luh Hyuuga pelos comentarios!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Subaku no Gaara estava entediado. E não era pouco. Claro que um homem na posição dele era dificilmente entretido por coisa alguma. Ele era muito poderoso, ele era temido, ele era respeitado. Ponto final.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo mortalmente entediado, ele estava sentado num dos macios tapetes, cercado de almofadas confortáveis, com uma mesa baixa diante de si, onde o melhor saquê e a melhor comida repousavam, assistindo a entediante festa que acontecia bem diante de seus olhos.

Era mais uma daquelas festas que faziam na mansão dele, para tentar agrada-lo e mesmo assim ele preferia estar trancado no escritório cuidando de papéis do que estar ali no meio de qualquer uma daquelas pessoas. O que mais ele precisava fazer para as pessoas entenderem que ele era uma pessoa psicótica que gostava de solidão? Ele obviamente tinha amolecido com o tempo.

Ele iria apenas terminar o saquê e então ia sumir dali. Ele não tinha saco para mais uma longa noite de puxação de saco.

-E agora, para o deleite de nosso grande Kazekage... –um dos membros do Conselho estava falando, enquanto Gaara fazia seu melhor para ignora-lo –A mais bela flor desse vasto deserto.

Gaara revirou os olhos, entediado. Agora eles iam recorrer a mulheres para entreter a ele? A imagem dele devia estar pior do que ele pensava.

As luzes no salão foram diminuídas e o silêncio de expectativa tomou conta do lugar. E então o suave som de tambores e de uma flauta invadiram o local.

Gaara conhecia aquela canção, era uma música que falava das belezas de Suna. Ele quase bufou com a falta de criatividade.

E então ela entrou em cena.

Uma mulher de pele tão branca que parecia leite, mas que devia ser macia ao toque como veludo. Ela usava um traje vermelho sangue, a parte de cima deixando a barriga lisa a mostra, enquanto prendia os seios volumosos, enquanto o cinturão que prendia a saia rodava baixo no quadril dela. A saia em si fazia pouco para realmente esconder as belas pernas dela. Ela dançava de forma insinuante, como alguém confiante em seu poder de sedução.

Ela capturou a atenção de todos no salão. Até de Gaara.

Os cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça dela, mas eram tão longos que mesmo assim roçavam as costas dela, enquanto ela se movimentava no ritmo da música.

Gaara sabia as palavras da música, mas ele mal podia ouvi-las, preso na imagem da feiticeira que ali dançava.

E então ela se aproximou dele, parando bem diante da mesa dele, olhando para baixo para poder encara-lo, desafio claro naqueles olhos cor de lavanda, olhos que Gaara nunca tinha visto antes, mas tinha certeza de que dificilmente esqueceria.

Ela rodopiou, fazendo o tecido da sua saia roçar o Kazekage e então se afastou, sem sequer olhar para trás. E quando a música terminou ela saiu imediatamente dali.

Gaara tinha que admitir que pela primeira vez em anos ele achava uma daquelas festas interessantes.

E ele ainda iria deixar essa festa, mas dessa vez seus planos eram bem diferentes.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Capitulo 3

****

**Ola!!! Aqui estamos com mais um capitulo!**

Jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Nessa fic nunca teve amizade nenhuma entre Suna e Konoha, entao o Gaara nunca foi pra la, por tanto ele nunca viu a Hinata ^^

REVIEWS!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hinata soltou os cabelos, deixando-os cair em suas costas.

O Kazekage a chamara para seu quarto.

Tudo estava indo exatamente como o planejado. Ela não achava que ele seria do tipo que contaria a qualquer um sobre seus planos de invasão e ele tinha ainda menos cara de quem bebia até falar dessas coisas. A única opção que sobrava a Hinata nessa noite era realmente mata-lo. Como ela já tinha feito várias vezes antes.

Se quando Hinata se tornara Gennin, todos aqueles anos atrás, alguém lhe perguntasse se ela tinha intenção de entrar para o ANBU ela diria que claro que não. A única coisa que ela queria era ser forte o bastante para ser respeitada como herdeira de seu clã. E se alguém perguntasse se ela queria fazer parte do time de Sedução do ANBU ela provavelmente coraria tanto que desmaiaria.

Ela era sem graça. Tímida. Fraca. Ela nunca poderia fazer parte desse time. Mas então... Algo mudou. Várias coisas aconteceram. Ela viu que ela podia ser mais. Mais do que Hyuga Hinata, mais do que uma herdeira fraca. Ela podia ser uma mulher. Uma mulher perigosa.

Ela sentia um certo orgulho no seu trabalho como sedutora. Homens que equipes inteiras de ANBU não conseguiam capturar caíam como pássaros nas mãos dela. Bastava um gesto, um olhar, um beijo...

E agora era a vez do Kazekage.

Hinata ouvira todas as histórias de terror que haviam para ser ouvidas sobre o ruivo. Sobre o demônio no corpo dele que de alguma forma havia sido removido alguns anos atrás. Mas como mesmo isso não aplacara a frieza e o desejo dele por sangue.

Mas todos sabiam que havia sido o Kazekage quem colocara Suna em uma nova era de prosperidade. Ele era o guia da vila. Sem ele Suna estaria perdida. Bom, na guerra valia tudo.

Hinata checou sua imagem no espelho mais uma vez. Ela trocara de roupa, para fazer uma dança especial para o grande Kazekage de Suna. Ela teria que ficar atenta e ser rápida. Porque quando se brincava com um homem com ele das duas uma: ou ela o matava primeiro ou ele a mataria sem dó nenhum.


	4. Capitulo 4

****

**Eu sei que esse capitulo ficou minusculo, mas tem motivo! hahaha  
****O proximo ja fica mais quente, aguardem ;)**

jessica-semnadaprafaze123: hahaha Acho q vai cair meso... hehehe

Mahara-Chan: Espero q vc continue curtindo ^^

Reviews, por favor!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Gaara observou as dunas que se estendiam além de Suna pela janela. A lua estava crescente, lançando uma luz prata, dando um brilho diferente a paisagem.

Gaara suspirou.

Ele estava aguardando a sua bela companhia. Se ele fosse um homem tão inteligente como todos diziam que ele era Gaara devia deixar isso para la agora mesmo. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer se ele queria resolver a situação com Konoha.

Mas ele ainda queria experimentar aquela mulher, mesmo que fosse por um tempo muito curto. Ele queria saber qual era o sabor da boca dela, qual a textura daquela pele que parecia perfeita demais para ser real. Ele iria ser estúpido por essa noite. Afinal essa era a única chance de diversão que aparecera em anos para eles. Ele tinha que aproveitar.

Ele sentiu um chakra suave que se aproximou da porta. Sua dançarina estava ali.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Voltei! A partir de agora as coisas vao ficar um pouquinho + calientes, mas quente mesmo soh no proximo post... hehehe**

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Chegando la... ;)**

**Mahara-Chan: Esse eh o bastante pra vc me perdoar? ^^**

**hinahinaaaa: Chegando!**

**Lell Ly: Essa eh curtinha, mas a proxima sera melhor ;)**

**Reviews!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Hinata respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta e entrar no quarto, como ela tinha sido instruída. Ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, deparando-se com... Um quarto vazio.

O quarto era grande, mas as luzes estavam apagadas. Apenas algumas velas espalhadas proporcionavam luz, embora ela fosse vacilante e de certa forma sensual. A cama era baixa, mas grande, lençóis vermelho sangue e almofadas enfeitavam-na. Mas nem sinal do Kazekage.

Hinata olhou em volta do quarto, tentando manter o controle não só do seu chakra, mas também de suas emoções.

-Boa noite.

A cabeça dela virou-se rapidamente na direção da sacada. Claro, ela não tinha olhado ali.

As portas que davam para a sacada estavam abertas, as cortinas voando suavemente ao vento, talvez por isso mesmo ela não tivesse o Kage parado ali, como uma estatua de pedra.

Ele entrou no quarto com tranqüilidade. Ele estava descalço, e Hinata percebeu que não havia nem sinal da perigosa garrafa de areia que ele sempre carregava. Ele parecia... Um homem comum.

Mas ela não iria se enganar. Um homem comum não tinha olhos verdes tão intensos, ou aquela aura fria que vinha dele. E no entanto... No entanto ela não conseguiu evitar de acha-lo atraente. Fosse o que fosse, talvez os cabelos vermelhos, cuidadosamente bagunçados, fosse a figura imponente, a pele branca. Havia algo nele. Algo que o fazia ainda mais perigoso.

Ela viu os olhos dele descerem por ela, quase uma caricia. Ele a rodeou.

-Qual o seu nome? –ele quis saber.

-Hina. –Hinata respondeu. Era o máximo que ele tiraria dela.

Ele parou diante dela, seus olhos cravados nos dela.

-Hina... –ele pareceu saborear o nome –Creio que você sabe quem eu sou.

-Claro, Kazekage. –ela falou, se preparando para fazer uma cortesia.

Mas Gaara tocou o queixo dela antes que ela pudesse se mover.

-Essa noite eu serei apenas Gaara para você. E você será apenas Hina para mim. –ele falou, mas ela conseguiu identificar um certo tom de comando na voz dele –Como isso soa?

Ela sorriu levemente.

-Como uma ilusão. –ela falou sem medo.

Um sorriso enfeitou o canto do lábio dele.

-Então façamos dessa uma boa ilusão. –ele falou por fim, dando um passo para trás –Você vai dançar para mim de novo? –ele perguntou, embora ela soubesse que não era exatamente um pedido.

-Quantas vezes você quiser... Gaara. –ela falou lentamente.

-Tentador. –ele cedeu.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Agora ta chegando a hora da verdade! hahahaha**  
**Nesse capitulo a dança que Hinata vai fazer eh uma versao da Dança dos 7 Veus. Na verdade essa dança tem um sentido filosofico (por incrivel que pareça), mas a que a Hinata vai fazer eh soh uma versao mais sexy para deliciar nosso ruivo preferido... ;) hehehehe**

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Olha se vc acha me avisa onde foi... hahaha**

**mahara-chan: Acho q ate eu queria ser seduzida desse jeito... hahaha**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Gaara encostou-se contra a cabeceira da cama, esperando o próximo movimento de sua nova flor.

Ela parecia confiante o bastante e obviamente não tinha medo dele. Por enquanto, ele se lembrou. Embora ele esperasse que isso não mudasse. Ele não queria que ela o temesse. Ele queria o nome dele nos lábios dela quando ela sentisse o prazer atingi-la, ele queria a boca dela na sua, ele queria estar dentro dela.

Ele logicamente percebera a mudança curiosa de roupa que ela tivera. A roupa antes vermelho sangue fora substituída por uma negra. Véus negros cobriam o meio do corpo dela e estavam em seus braços também. Ela estava vestida demais na opinião dele.

Então ela começou a se mover, no ritmo imaginário que apenas ela podia ouvir, mas que já o tinha preso. As mãos se moveram para cima, enquanto o quadril dela ia de um lado para o outro. E então suavemente uma das mãos dela alcançou o primeiro véu, no braço, e o puxou, descartando-o no chão.

Gaara prestou o dobro de atenção.

Um a um os véus que cobriam os braços e o tronco dela desapareceram, até que por fim ela começou a tirar os véus que formavam sua saia. E quando o último véu caiu não havia quase nada entre o Kazekage e a vista da pele perfeita dela, apenas o bustie bordado e o cinturão que mal escondia a curva da bunda dela.

Gaara apenas estendeu a mão na direção dela e num minuto ela estava com os joelhos na cama, engatinhando na direção dele. Ela beijou a ponta dos dedos dele, antes de deixar seu rosto repousar na mão ainda estendida dele. Gaara a puxou pelo rosto mais para perto e ela deitou-se sobre ele beijando-o.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Ola a todos! Agora sim meus caros:**  
**TIREM KIDS DA SALA;**  
**CORRAM PELAS SUAS INOCENCIAS;**  
**DISTRAIAM SEUS PAIS...**

**Pq agora o bicho vai pegar... uhahuauhhua Super aviso de Hentai nessa capitulo!**

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Eh, acho q ela esta diferente, mas eu tava cansada de ver ela toda fraca e sofredora neh? E perto do Gaara ate eu esqueso q sou timida... hahaha**

**Lell Ly: Pois eh... Nao eh todo mundo q tem q fazer um sacrificio desse neh? huauhauhauha**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Hinata gostava de estar no controle da situação. Dava a ela mais segurança e a deixava menos nervosa numa missão desse tipo. E por um minuto ela tivera certeza de que estava no controle da situação.

Enquanto ela dançava Gaara estivera totalmente a mercê dela. Mas algo mudara no momento em que ela se deitara naquela cama.

Quando ela o beijou ela não esperara a calma que ele demonstrava agora. Lá estava ela, semi-nua, esparramada sobre ele, e Gaara estava conduzindo tudo com calma. Uma das mãos dele estava no cabelo dela e a outra em uma das coxas. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a abrir a boca, tocando a língua dela com a sua. Era um beijo enlouquecedoramente lento.

Até que tudo mudou.

Em algum momento do beijo Hinata tinha se aproximado ainda mais dele e gemera na boca de Gaara. Isso fez com que tudo se transformasse.

Num segundo ele invertera as posições de ambos, fazendo Hinata ficar por baixo dele. Ele juntou os pulsos dela e os prendeu acima da cabeça dela, segurando-os com apenas uma mão. A outra mão dele puxou a perna de Hinata, fazendo ela envolver sua cintura. O beijo também tinha se transformado. Era algo profundo, faminto, quase violento. E Gaara aparentemente era perito na arte. Os beijos dele eram de tirar o fôlego e fazer a mente ficar nublada.

Hinata envolveu totalmente a cintura dele e puxou-o mais para si, sentindo a ereção dele pressionar contra seu quadril, o que a fez soltar um gemido rouco.

Então a boca dele separou-se da sua, deslizando pelo queixo de Hinata, descendo pelo pescoço e colo. Ele depositou um beijo no vale dos seios dela, antes de continuar sua descida pela barriga dela, a cintura, e rodear o umbigo dela com a língua. Quando os lábios dele pressionaram a pele que se revelava logo acima do seu cinturão Hinata prendeu o fôlego em expectativa.

Ele soltou os fechos que prendiam o cinto com extrema facilidade. Isso fez Hinata se perguntar quantas dançarinas já estiveram na mesma situação que ela estava agora.

Logo ela sentiu a sua calcinha escorregar por suas pernas, então Gaara estava separando-as. Ele roçou os lábios na parte interna da coxa dela, fazendo Hinata tremer de ansiedade. Nada no mundo teria segurado o gemido que veio quando a língua dele tocou o ponto exato entre as pernas dela. Nem o grito rouco que seguiu quando ele introduziu um dedo nela.

Hinata perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo enquanto Gaara usava sua boca e sua mão nela, fazendo ondas de prazer se chocarem dentro dela. Foi apenas quando ele acrescentou um segundo dedo que ela gozou, sentindo como se o mundo tivesse explodido ao seu redor.

-Gaara... –ela chamou, sem nem ao menos perceber.

E como se a voz dela fosse um chamado ele estava deitado sobre ela de novo, tirando sua camisa. Hinata o ajudou com pressa e então deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelo peito liso do ruivo. Ela se inclinou para a frente e passou a língua na linha do músculo do abdômen dele. Ela pode sentir o tremor que correu por Gaara no momento.

-Chega de provocações, você não acha? –ele falou, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

-Ansioso? –ela falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. –ele falou, antes de voltar a beija-la.

Se ela fosse ser sincera ela também estava ansiosa. Hinata tinha simplesmente esquecido o que ela deveria estar realmente fazendo. E ela não se importava. Não mesmo.

Ela usou as mãos para empurrar as calças do Kage para baixo, ao mesmo tempo que ele suavemente deslizava a alça do bustiê dela, sem realmente tirar a peça, apenas abaixando a taça, de forma que os mamilos rígidos ficassem expostos. Ele o provocou um deles com a língua, antes de traze-lo para dentro de sua boca quente, sugando com uma calma torturante, que fez Hinata cravar as unhas nas costas do ruivo.

Ainda beijando os seios de Hinata, Gaara deixou suas mãos segurarem as delas, entrelaçando seus dedos, e levantou os braços dela acima de sua cabeça. E num único movimento ele estava dentro dela.

Hinata se arqueou num arco perfeito, um grito escapando de sua garganta. Ela nunca sentira uma invasão como aquela, tanto calor, dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Gaara era grande e não dera tempo a ela de se acostumar a ele antes de começar a mover seus quadris.

Mas não importava. Não importava porque o turbilhão de prazer ameaçava engoli-la de novo, de tal forma que ela temia nunca voltar a tona.

Ela queria se agarrar a ele, afundar as mãos naqueles cabelos cor de sangue, tocar as costas dele, mas as mãos dele seguravam as dela firme no lugar, submetendo-a totalmente ao desejo dele.

Mas Hinata se recusava a ser passiva. Ela envolveu a cintura de Gaara com as pernas e moveu seu quadril de encontro ao dele, numa ondulação que lembrava a dança que ela fizera mais cedo. Ela teve certeza que ouvira um rosnado de puro prazer vir de Gaara.

-Isso mesmo... –ele murmurou, a voz rouca de prazer –Dance para mim...

E Hinata atendeu o pedido, cada movimento do quadril dele era encontrado por um dela. Logo não havia mais um ritmo exato entre eles, só uma paixão sem medida, um calor insuportável.

Hinata gritou alto quando o orgasmo a atingiu. Fora como se todo o resto do mundo tivesse sido apagado e houvesse apenas aquela sensação e Gaara em sua vida. E Gaara veio logo em seguida, gozando dentro dela e murmurando o seu nome.

O ruivo apoiou a testa contra a dela, se retirando do corpo dela, mas permanecendo sobre a morena, apoiado nos cotovelos, de modo que seu peso não a esmagasse.

Os dois respiravam pesadamente. E depois de segundos que pareceram anos, Hinata deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu devo continuar dançando? –ela provocou.

-A noite inteira. –Gaara firmou, sem descolar a testa da dela.

-Já que é assim... –ela espalmou a mão no peito dele e o empurrou até que ele estava deitado e ela sobre ele.

Gaara observou com claro interesse enquanto ela finalmente se livrava de seu bustiê.

Hinata se inclinou e beijou-o no pescoço.

-Eu achei que você ia dançar mais. –ele falou, embora suas mãos já estivessem no cabelo dela, permitindo que ela continuasse sua descida pelo peito dele.

-Tem certeza que eu devo parar agora? –ela provocou, dando uma leve mordida na barriga dele.

Gaara gemeu de prazer quando a boca dela envolveu o membro dele, já excitado de novo.

-De forma alguma...


	8. Capitulo 8

**Ola!!! Aqui estamos para continuar de onde paramos!! hahaha Hinata se aproveitou tudo q pode do nosso querido Kage, agora o q sera q rola? Hum...**

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Pois eh, eu tb qro T.T hahuauhuha**

**Mahara-chan: Pois eh, com falta de homem nessa terra eh ate crime matar esse! hahaha Aguarde e confira ;)**

**Mel Itaik: Obrigada flor ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Gaara observava sua dançarina dormindo. Ela tinha o rosto sereno, como uma princesa inocente descansando.

Um sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios de Gaara. Ela não tinha muita coisa de inocência. Não que ele estivesse reclamando.

Ele nunca se sentira como estava se sentindo agora. Exausto mais cheio de energia. Ela tinha sido a mulher mais passional que ele já encontrara. Sempre que ele a queria ela o queria também. Ela estava sempre quente, sempre desejosa, sempre pronta para ele.

Ela dançara de novo, como prometera, dessa vez vestida com nada além da luz da lua que entrava pela janela. E ele a tomara de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

Ele não se cansara do perfume do cabelo dela, do sabor dos lábios, do calor da pele, do jeito como ela chamava seu nome quando ela gozava. Na verdade ele simplesmente adorava o jeito que ela falava seu nome.

Não soava algo tão frio e cruel vindo dos lábios dela. Soava como música.

Se bem que tudo que vinha da boca dela soava perfeito.

Eles tinham conversado por um tempo. Ele falara de Suna para ela, as belezas naturais, o povo. Logicamente ele evitara assuntos políticos, mas mesmo assim ele falara com ela mais do que ele já falara com qualquer outra pessoa que ele conhecesse tão pouco.

E ele a conhecia pouco porque ela não falou muito de si. Apenas que tinha uma família com a qual não se dava bem. Pelo jeito seu pai e seu irmão não gostavam do fato de ela ser o que era. Ela gostava de olhar as estrelas e de plantar flores. Fora isso ele não sabia mais nada. De onde ela era. Qual o segundo nome dela. Se ela era real ou só um sonho.

Ele ouviu um suspiro e olhou para baixo e sua visão não podia ter sido mais perfeita. A cabeça dela estava apoiada contra o peito dele, os cabelos negros espalhados como seda negra. Uma das delicadas mãos dela estava sobre o coração dele, a perna jogada sobre seu quadril. E ela dormia com um anjo.

Um anjo que o fizera sentir o mais pecaminoso prazer.

Foi quando ele olhou para a sacada e viu um falcão pousado sobre a grade.

Gaara suspirou. Ele sabia que devia ser importante, mas ele não queria sair dali.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para Hina. Ela estava sorrindo levemente enquanto dormia.

Ele tinha que ir.

Gaara se levantou e vestiu uma calça, então deixou o quarto e sua dançarina para trás.


	9. Capitulo 9

****

**Ola a todos!!! Prontos para + um capitulo? A fic esta bem perto do final, entao se segurem!**

jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Nem precisou esperar tanto neh? hehehe ;)

mahara-chan:Pois eh, eu tb me pergunto qm nao ia gostar de um ruivo desse... huahuauhahu Eh aguardar e conferir ;)

* * *

Capítulo 9

Ela podia sentir o braço dele pesando em volta de sua cintura. E também podia sentir o peito nu dele contra as costas nuas dela.

Hinata abriu os olhos e deu de cara com a varanda. Como ela ficara aberta era possível ver o céu lá fora. O tom cinza azulado indicava que embora ainda não tivesse amanhecido não demoraria muito para isso acontecer.

Hinata suspirou. Estava na hora de assumir que aquela missão tinha fracassado e sair dali. Em algum momento da noite entre carícias e suspiros ela perdera a vontade de matar Gaara.

Ela não tinha certeza de como acontecera. Isso nunca tinha ocorrido antes. Nunca!

Mas algo mudara. Talvez fosse o jeito que ele a fizera sentir, porque cada toque de Gaara correra seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica. Talvez fossem as palavras dele no começo da noite. E durante ela. Hinata não saberia dizer. Mas ela sabia que já tinha fracassado. Ela tinha se envolvido. Era hora de sair dali antes que ela fosse descoberta.

Hinata se levantou silenciosamente e deixou a cama. Ela resistiu a vontade de olhar para Gaara. Ela já estava envolvida demais.

Ela encontrou sua calcinha no chão e vestiu a camisa do Kage por cima. Só porque isso iria cobri-la melhor, ela jurou a si mesma.

Hinata estava quase alcançando a porta quando ela viu algo.

A temida jarra de areia de Gaara estava ao lado da porta. E ela certamente não estivera ali na noite anterior.

-Fugindo na manhã seguinte, Hyuga-San?

Hinata suspirou. Ela estava morta.

A morena se recompôs antes de virar e encarar o ruivo. Ele estava parado de pé ao lado da cama vestindo apenas suas calças. A expressão dele não dizia nada.

-Eu apenas tinha que ir, Kazekage-Sama. –Hinata falou tranqüila –Eu tenho que me reportar para minha vila.

-E o que você vai dizer a eles? –ele quis saber.

-Que eu falhei na minha missão. –ela falou.

Gaara se aproximou dela, até que meros passos os separavam.

-E por que você falhou? –ele exigiu, e embora sua voz fosse baixa ela tinha um claro tom de comando.

Um silêncio esmagador ficou entre eles. Até que...

-Eu falhei... –ela respirou fundo –Porque eu me envolvi.

Gaara olhou para Hinata de forma firme e ela pôde sentir os olhos dele perfurarem até a alma dela.

-Vá embora. –ele falou por fim, dando as costas para ela –Se você estiver em Suna em quinze minutos você será morta.

-Hai, Kazekage. –ela falou, então num tom mais baixo acrescentou –Adeus, Gaara. –e desapareceu.


	10. Capitulo 10

****

**Ola kids! Prontos para o capitulo de hj?**

jessica-semnadaprafaze123: Aguarde e confira ;)

mahara-chan: Pergunta tonta nada, flor, isso nao existe ;) Foi tudo no mesmo dia, ou noite devo dizer... Sobre seus comentarios... Eh conferir agora ;)

Proximo capitulo sera o ultimo!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

Gaara não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ele ficara ali parado na mesma posição depois que Hinata saíra. Ele não tinha vontade de se mexer. Ele não tinha vontade de fazer nada no momento.

Ele sempre se orgulhara de ser um homem frio. Ele nem se envergonhava de sua crueldade. No mundo dele era ser cruel ou morrer. E ele não ia ser destruído.

Mas dessa vez... Dessa vez ele não quisera ser frio ou cruel ou mesmo racional. Ele ainda não sabia se devia se arrepender disso.

Depois que ele saíra do quarto ele foi para sua sala onde os irmãos o aguardavam.

Kankuro e Temari eram mais velhos que Gaara. Houvera um época em que eles tinham medo de olhar para ele e serem mortos. Hoje a relação deles era diferente. Hoje eles realmente eram irmãos.

Mas ele nunca desejara tão pouco vê-los.

O falcão viera de um informante. A dançarina em seu quarto, Hina, era na verdade Hyuuga Hinata, uma kunoichi de Konoha, provavelmente com a missão de mata-lo.

Bom, agora o plano dela tinha sido destruído. Agora Gaara só precisava mata-la e tudo estaria certo.

Ele prometera aos irmãos que iria matar a kunoichi, depois que retirasse informações dela. Por qualquer meio necessário. Kankuro expressou claramente seu descontentamento com a idéia. Temari apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

Gaara não estava mentindo. Ele tivera toda a intenção de mata-la. Mas quando ele voltou ao seu quarto, jarra de areia presa as costas, ele foi obrigado a parar.

Hinata estava dormindo, exatamente como ele a deixara. Ela tinha se enrolado um pouco mais nos cobertores, mas ele sabia que debaixo daquilo não havia mais nada, além da pele perfeita dela.

Por algum motivo, Gaara hesitou. E ele nunca hesitava.

O Kazekage deixou a jarra de areia junto a porta, antes de se encaminhar para a cama. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Hinata e a observou dormir. Ou ela estava realmente relaxada ou era uma grande atriz. Ele estendeu a mão para tocar o cabelo dela e, como que sentindo uma fonte de calor, a morena se aproximou mais dele.

Gaara mandou seu bom senso para o inferno. Ele ansiava desesperadamente pelo calor humano que ela oferecia. Ele precisava dela. E ele mesmo dissera que já que tudo ali era uma ilusão que devia ser uma boa.

Ele ainda queria aquela ilusão. Por isso ele se deitou ao lado dela, abraçou-a e ficou totalmente a mercê da kunoichi.

Ainda agora, depois que ela partira ele sentia o perfume dela. A ilusão de certa forma ainda não acabara. E ele estava começando a se detestar por isso.

Agora era tarde demais. Ou algo nesse sentido. Ele a mandara embora. Ela nunca voltaria.

Mas ele não conseguia esquecer as palavras dela.

Hinata falhara, da mesma forma que ele. Ela hesitara, assim como ele. Ela tinha se envolvido. Assim como ele.

Gaara suspirou, sentindo o tédio voltar. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer.


	11. Capitulo 11

****

**OLa! Depois de um seculo e mais um ano eu FINALMENTE criei vergonha na cara e vim postar o ultimo capitulo! Finalmente a pergunta que nao quer calar sera respondida: o que vai rolar?  
hahahaha**

Obrigada por todos os reviews! Vcs sao demais!

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Um mês se passou e ninguém mais se lembrava da missão de Hinata. Ninguém menos ela, é claro.

Quando ela voltara a sua vila e fora fazer um reporte para Tsunade a mentira viera rapidamente a cabeça dela. Não, o Kazekage não se sentira atraído por ela. Sim, infelizmente ela tinha falhado em capturar a atenção dele e entrar no escritório dele era arriscado demais.

Ela sabia que uma outra garota havia sido enviada para tentar seduzir Gaara, mas ela sequer entrara em Suna. Aparentemente o Kazekage não queria mais nenhuma dançarina se apresentando em Suna.

De certa forma a informação causou um certo prazer em Hinata. Saber que ela havia sido a última a dançar com ele e para ele.

Hinata sabia que suas idéias eram tolas. Ela não devia mais pensar nele. Ela tinha sorte de ter saído de lá viva, depois que o Kazekage descobriu quem ela era. Mas o fato de ele tê-la deixado fugir fazia com que ela pensasse ainda mais nele.

Por que? Por que ele a deixara ir embora, sabendo quem ela era? Ela não entendia isso e não queria aceitar as hipóteses de sua mente. Porque sua cabeça estava sendo idiota. Gaara não a deixara ir embora porque ele se importava. Ele não a deixara ir porque ele também se envolvera. Ele... Ele não podia.

E se ela fosse ser sincera ela também não podia. Ela tinha que parar de pensar nele. Já havia se passado um mês. Ele não devia pensar nela mais. Ele não tinha motivos para pensar nela.

O que a levava de volta ao principio de que ela não devia estar pensando nele.

-Hinata-Sama.

Hinata virou a cabeça e viu seu estóico primo Neji parado na porta de seu quarto.

-Sim, Nii-san?

-Seu pai pediu que você se arrume para um encontro formal com a Hokage. –ele informou –Em uma hora.

-Você sabe do que de trata? –ela quis saber.

-Não. –ele falou simplesmente e se retirou.

Hinata revirou os olhos. Ela devia ter pensado melhor antes de perguntar qualquer coisa a Neji. Eles se davam muito melhor agora, ele era praticamente um irmão para ela. Mas ele nunca aceitara o fato de ela ter entrado pra Divisão de Sedução. Nem ele nem o pai dela.

Hinata decidiu que se o pai a queria pronta para um encontro formal ela devia estar impecável.

Hiashi a aceitava um pouco mais agora. Ela tinha dado alguns passos para trás no conceito do pai quando entrara no ANBU, mas ela se recusava a deixar sua posição ali. Ela estava cansada de fazer tudo para agradar o pai. E por incrível que parecesse, mesmo Hiashi não tendo gostado do fato de ela não ter deixado o Esquadrão ele ficara feliz por ela ter sido firme ao enfrenta-lo.

Hinata nunca ia entender o pai...

Exatos 50 minutos depois ela estava pronta e vestida como uma verdadeira herdeira Hyuuga. Ela usava um belo kimono roxo com sakuras na barra e um obi lilás. Ela prendera o cabelo num belo coque e, como era a estação das flores, colocou mais sakuras para enfeitar seu cabelo.

Ela era, nesse momento, Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira do mais poderoso clã de Konoha.

Neji a acompanhou me silêncio até a torre da Hokage, onde Hiashi já esperava por ela.

-Hinata.

-Otosan. –ela se curvou respeitosamente.

-Vamos, a Hokage nos aguarda.

Em silêncio Hinata seguiu seu pai degraus a cima, mas logo sua curiosidade venceu sua discrição.

-O que nós viemos fazer aqui? –ela quis saber.

-A Hokage acaba de assinar um tratado de paz com outra vila e nós, como representantes de um dos clãs mais poderosos de Konoha fomos chamados para sermos testemunhas. –Hiashi falou e apesar de sua expressão não ter se alterado Hinata podia sentir claramente o orgulho do pai.

-Que vila? –Hinata quis saber, quando eles pararam na porta do escritório.

Hiashi bateu e esperou permissão para entrar.

-Suna.

O ar ficou preso na garganta de Hinata e ela mal ouviu a permissão cedida para eles entrarem na sala. Ela só se mexeu quando o pai a puxou para continuar andando.

Suna? SUNA? Como assim? Eles eram inimigos! Mal fazia um mes que ela tinha sido mandada para terminar a vida do Kazekage e agora...

E certamente la estava Gaara. Ele não usava as vestes tradicionais dos Kages. Não, ele usava preto. Tudo em preto. E ele ficava divino dessa forma.

Hinata sentiu seu coração disparar, batendo num ritmo louco. A cabeça dela estava dando voltas e voltas, se recusando a aceitar aquilo. Só podia ser um sonho. Gaara não podia estar ali.

-Ah, Hyuuga! –Tsunade falou, olhando os dois –Se aproximem! Me deixem apresentar o Kazekage a vocês.

Gaara levantou lentamente os seus olhos. Verdes. Perigosos. Frios. Quando o olhar dele encontrou o de Hinata ela sentiu seu sangue vibrar. Mas era impossível adivinhar o que ele pensava.

Logo Gaara estava sendo apresentado ao seu pai, mas Hinata estava tão área que ela nem ouviu as palavras que eles trocavam.

-Essa é minha herdeira. –Hiashi falou, de repente atraindo a atenção de Hinata –Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hinata-Sama. –Gaara se curvou suavemente na direção dela.

-Kazekage-dono. –ela se curvou respeitosamente. Na verdade ela esta surpresa pela firmeza da sua voz.

Hinata olhou para o lado e viu que o pai parecia engajado numa conversa com a Hokage. Tudo o que ela precisava. Tempo sozinha com Gaara. Será que ele iria mata-la? Porque ela não conseguia pensar em mais nenhuma razão para ele estar ali agora. Será que ele tinha se sentido com o orgulho ferido e agora estava bravo com ela?

E por que importava para ela o que ele pensava dela?

Hinata abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa quando Gaara a cortou.

-Hinata.

O nome dela vindo da boca dele gerou um tremor de prazer no corpo da morena.

-Gaara?

Ela estava olhando nos olhos dele agora, naquele verde interminável. E então um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto do lábio dele.

-Eu estou hospedado no prédio dos embaixadores. –ele falou –Você sabe onde é?

Hinata fez que sim com a cabeça. Era o prédio que todos os convidados de outros países sempre ficavam.

-Eu me sinto entediado de novo. –ele falou tranqüilo –Talvez uma dança possa me distrair.

Hinata sentiu seu coração disparar, seu corpo tremer em prazer.

-Para sua sorte, Kazekage... –ela falou, sem conseguir conter um sorriso cúmplice –Konoha tem grandes dançarinas.

O pequeno sorriso continuava a enfeitar o canto do lábio dele.

-Eu a verei mais tarde então, Hyuuga-Sama.

Hinata mal podia esperar.

-Até la, Kazekage-Sama.


End file.
